Desperate
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Zoey Rile has orginally lived a hard life, but when she gets the chance to join the Recon Corps, everything changes for her as well as her growing feelings to her captain, Lance Corporal Levi and after making a deal with him, she gets dragged into a world full of passionate, lust and pure love.. Rating will go up. Smut in the next chapters. I do not own SnK, but my OC Zoey Rile.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: **I've never done a fanfiction with a character and an OC before, so don't be so harsh on me. The rating will go up in the next chapters, and yes, I'll write more than just 2 or 3 chapters, because.. it's fun, I guess? Nah, not really, but I want to make a longer project out of this. The rating will go up in the next chapters, and yes, there will be smut, possibly around chapter 2 or 3. Let's see how this will turn out!

* * *

A shiny bright and dazzling light was surrounding her room as she woke up, fully healed after the mission they had to carry out last week. Zoey was a really strong, perciular woman, but even such a mission from the Recon Corps was too much for her to handle. On top of that, she got a captain who was really cold and harsh in his actions, especially towards her. Not that she did mind, she was pretty much brash as well, but she didn't let it out on him. After standing up, she lightly rubbed her eyes while looking around her dust room. Yeah, Zoey really did feel the need to clean, but for now, it wasn't that easy despite how many tasks they got.

Slipping on her uniform, the normal one from the Scouting Legion, she soon left her room after and walked down the hallway. Taking one step at each time - yes, she was really careful in her actions, mind that - she strolled down the lunch room where they usually ate breakfast and dinner. They didn't even have lunch, so Zoey found it really stupid of them to call this room a lunch room, so she bashed against it and it was pretty much useless, but she still found it rather stupid. Walking inside the big hall, she sighed in annoyance as she spotted a few familiar heads crowded alltogether on a table and there wasn't much space left - except beside Hanji Zoe, a squad leader from the Recon Corps and of course, Lance Corporal Rivaille, better known as Levi who was to her worst luck her captain.

Walking over to them, she glanced at Hanji who was in fact really pleased that someone came to them, but they weren't the only ones. The other members of Levi's and Hanji's squads were present as well, smiling at the short female who cocked an eyebrow, still in annoyance. Levi's gaze wandered to her and he slowly clicked his tongue, before speaking with his usual low and deep voice, "Rile. Do you want to join us?" Surprisingly, a light blush spread across her cheeks and she quickly sat down, directly in front of him.

While she was eating the usual breakfast and Zoey doesn't even want to explain what exactly this breakfast was, since they got it every day and it was just _nasty, _the woman looked at him, slightly furrowing her eyebrows as she could notice his long eyelashes, his usual stoic expression written all over his pale face and his mouth, which was slightly parted. To her big luck, he ignored her completely while chatting with the others or at least, he did try.

Once they were done, Zoey stood up briskly while taking her tablet with the breakfast on it, or rather what's been left from it, since she wasn't hungry anymore and walked over to the counter to put it lightly down and before she could turn around to leave the hall, Levi was right beside her, once again clicking with his tongue. The blonde-haired woman furrowed her eyebrows, while gazing at him from the side and crossed her arms, letting out a heavy sigh. "Captain, I'd like it if you don't click with your tongue too much." Even though she was a bit shorter than him, she still could look him in the eye as he turned around to face her and kept clicking with that damned tongue of his. "Rile, I'd like it if you stop staring at me like a lovey-dovey teenager. Did you think that I didn't notice this stare of yours?" Zoey's cheeks burned up and she slowly turned around as well, while biting down on her lower lip. "It irks me off, so I'm telling you to stop whether you are my captain or not, but this is-" She got interrupted by a soft finger brushing over her lip, shutting her up immediately.

"Stop talking." He glanced at her, while removing his slender finger from her soft, plushy lips. "My office. Now." His tone was brutally cold, yet it was somehow soft and Zoey really didn't give a damn if he wanted to scold her now, but she followed him nontheless as he was about to leave the dining hall, making their way up to Levi's office.

Once they arrived, he held the door open for her and she slipped in slowly, while looking around his rather big office. Well, nothing excepted much from a corporal who was also a neat and clean freak. Her gaze met his again and he told her to sit down, which she did. Dropping down on the wooden chair right in front of Levi, she crossed her arms over her chest, while waiting for him to say something. The corporal slightly scratched his cheek with his index finger while keeping his gaze on her before he spoke up, "What about this, you stay put like a nice girl and I'll give you whatever you want?" Crossing his legs slightly, he hovered his arm over the back of the seat. "I'm not dumb. You certainly want something from me, but I can't give you that. I am still your captain and whatever the reason might be, forget it." Zoey stared at him like he's dumbfounded, but then reality hit her. She really had a thing for the brash, short male and yet, it wasn't okay.

"I.. understand. But it's not like I love you or something like that." Zoey spoke up, while gazing into his dark eyes, pursing her lips as Levi did nearly the same, but yet he still showed her his stoic expression, however, it softened a tad bit. She brightly blushed while the ravenette stood up and walked around her, until he could put his strong, firm hands on her shoulders and before he leaned down, Zoey stiffened up a bit, looking up to meet his gaze. "Uh.. Captain.."

"It's Levi for you." His hot breath met the gape of her neck until it reached up to her ear and she loosened up some, but yet she shuddered lightly at his touch. "And don't you dare to disobey me. I want you to call me by my given name, Zoey." Clearing her throat, she lightly turned towards him, paying her whole attention to the male. "You said that you'll give me anything I want.. what do you mean by that?" A chuckle escaped his lips as he slowly grabbed her arm, raising her up and before the woman could even react, he'd already pull her into a tight hug, his breath tickling her earlobe slightly.

"Anything you want." He whispered, before breaking the hug halfway but just to grab her chin rather forcefully, kissing her intensly. Her eyes widened in shock, but it didn't take her that long to wrap her arms around his slender neck, pulling him slightly closer as his tongue started exploring her mouth while he pushed her closer to his slim body and right after he broke the passionate kiss, a kiss that Zoey never experienced at least once but only with him, he gazed into her eyes while his thumb was stroking along her jawline, making her shudder slightly.

"We have a deal, then."

* * *

**A/N: **For now, it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapters as long as possible!


	2. The Encounter

**A/N:** And it continues! Contains smut to the extreme, nudity and sex.

* * *

After their encounter in Levi's office, Zoey only could think about him and when they made that deal, it felt both exciting and weird at the same time, yet there was something about this man that just stunned her nontheless. She didn't have that much time to think about it, since they left on a mission early in the morning and even during their mission, she couldn't think about it. They managed to make the deal and she would make it as much as it takes. While they were riding back to the HQ, the sun was already dimming down and when she felt a light breeze next to her, the blonde-haired woman lazily spun her head around, but when she looked in the eyes of the man she just thought about a short while ago, she fixed her gaze on the way while moving her horse forward, guiding the way. Levi glanced at her from the side, while she blushed brightly, still remembering the kiss they shared.

She never was kissed in this way before. Sure, she kissed a few guys but that was nothing compared to this passionate kiss she got from him. Clearing her throat slightly, she gazed at him, her blue eyes piercing into his dark eyes. "Do you have time later?" He clicked his tongue while she hastily looked away, remembering even the time when his tongue was exploring her mouth slightly. This wasn't fair. She was having a bad time now with him being next to her, but she knew that she would need to give him an answer somehow. "Sure. Can I come whenever?" She lazily rolled her eyes while glancing at him from the side. "Yeah. Just come as quick as you can. To my room, I mean." Levi quickened his pace while his horse was trotting to the other squad leaders. As quick as she could, this sounded so.. intense, even from his mouth.

As they reached the big castle which was mostly the whole Recon Corps HQ, Zoey led her horse to the stalls before jumping down and while she looked around, she noticed the ravenette who was having a bad time jumping off his own horse and she lightly chuckled while an assistant took her horse away and she slowly made her way to the castle, while peeking at her captain, soon giving him a smirk before she walked off but not before glancing over the shoulder and Zoey noticed that he tensed up a little while his cheeks showed a slight shade of pink. So, this was the other side of the actually brash man? Chuckling to herself, she walked inside and noticed a familiar head from behind, quickly walking forward.

"Hey, Jean!" She smiled brightly, catching up with him and as he slowly turned around, he smiled as well and looked at her. "Hey, Zoey. How was the mission?" She told him everything about it and he'd nod from time to time while listening to her. This is what she loved about Jean, he was such a honest and considerable friend and even though they just joined two months ago, they talked every day and still, it amazed her how they found some time to actually talk about things, like today. She liked those moments when she just could talk to him freely. "Oh, I just remembered that I need to go to the captain's office today." Zoey chuckled while Jean was stiffing up beside her and she did notice. After all, they were that close that they only need to look at the other one to see what's going on. And she wanted to find out what this thing was.

Tugging on his sleeve of his jacket, she made him stop immediately and while the silvernette turned around, he sighed in annoyance while rolling his eyes. "Hey, Jean. What's wrong?" The short woman released his sleeve and crossed her arms while looking at him determined, waiting for an answer. "I think the corporal is doing something with you. I mean.. he just tells you to come to his office as soon as possible?" Zoey sighed as well and stepped away from him, fixing her icy blue eyes on his face. "Even if we're friends, you can't just go off and talk shit about the captain. He won't do anything to me, besides, I said 'office', not 'room'. There's a whole difference in that, okay? Okay." Walking away, she glared at him above the shoulder before quickening up her pace, walking upstairs to the higher ranked members rooms.

She lied. He certainly wanted to see her in his room, not in his office. But Zoey didn't care. She wanted him and he wanted her, though he made himself very clear with the statement that he'd given to her. That she was forbidden to start things with him. But again, she didn't care. As soon as she reached the upper hallway where the squad leader's rooms were as well as Levi's room at the other end of the hallway, she walked towards his door, her boots clicking softly on the floor. Zoey knew what she did was wrong, yet her fingers were itching at the fact that they might touch eachother in any kind of ways. As she reached his door, she gulped lightly and raised her fist to firmly knock on it and waited patiently.

The door opened and Levi peeked out, a smirk spreading across his face as he saw her and let her in. Slipping inside his room, she walked over to his bed and sat down while he closed the door shut and did the same. This was the first time she saw him like this. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and his hair was slightly messed up which made him look even younger and also really, really adorable. "I'm glad you came." He said huskily while she glanced at him and soon, she found himself on his lap, his chest pressed against hers and while his hands were trailing down her neck, she couldn't help but to wrap her arms around his neck and shifted, so that she could wrap her legs around his lower body. "This deal is stupid. Why don't you just-" She whispered softly, then stopping halfway as the corporal removed her jacket slowly while letting it drop on the floor and tugged her shirt out, unbuttoning it. "Levi.."

"I'm sorry, I really need to do this now or otherwise I'm going crazy." He chanted out while hands fled everywhere, removing every single piece of cloth that was between them and right before he wanted to unzip her trousers, he slowly moved his finger around on the damp spot, slightly massaging it, making her moan out in surprise. "You're already this wet, hm?" Levi looked at her with his usual stoic expression and pulled the zipper down while she lifted herself up to help him and within a mere second, her trousers fled across the room and she did the same with his, struggling them down and once that was done, she positioned herself on his lap, slowly pushing him down his bed.

"Mess me up, Levi.." Her hot breath was tickling his ear as she whispered it huskily, making the male move and he turned them both around, his hands soon finding her clit, the fabric of her panties dampening up little by little. Lifting the bund up, he slid them down her pale legs and once she was free from them, his finger sneaked right into her wet pussy, exploring the inner walls which tightened little by little. Zoey moaned out loud while digging her long fingernails into his back and while he was exploring her clit with his slender finger, she started removing his boxers and before he could react, her hand was wrapping around his cock, making him moan slightly. "Oh, fuck.." His breath increased from minute to minute and his voice was still husky, yet they didn't stop giving the other as much pleasure as they want. Her long fingers were stroking his cock slightly while he pushed another finger in, making her moan again. "Damn you.."

It was so painful, yet it was lust that they felt all along. They could scratch each other's inch and no one of them would ever care. Part of this deal was something like this scenario they're just in. Removing his fingers from her already dampened and wet clit, he moved one of his hand to her arm, bringing it over her head and she let out a grunt as she released his cock, lifting her arm up to the other and he carefully tackled both of Zoey's hands down while he shifted a bit and once she spread her legs as wide as possible, he lifted his member up to her crotch and without hesitation, he entered her, slow and painful. Moaning out in both utterly pain and pleasure, she could feel him moving on her and with every thrust they let out several moans, one after the another.

Levi slowly captured his lips with hers, bringing them together in a hot, passionate and hard kiss, making her moan inside his mouth as he quickened up his pace and thrusted in harder, his hips slamming against hers. Soon, he released her hands and his free hand slowly found its way down to her chest and while he grabbed one of her surprisingly big breasts, rolling her nipple inbetween his fingers, she let out another sweet moan, louder than the other one and that only made him go wild. While she lifted one of her legs to put it across his shoulder, he thrusted in far harder, soon reaching her sweet spot and to his big luck, he could pull it out before he'd come inside her. The ravenette came all over her instead and he collapsed on her chest, while both of them were breathing heavingly.

Oh wow. She certainly did wait for this moment and it was the right one. It _certainly _was worth waiting for her first time. Levi did it all so perfect and passionately that she thought she'd die soon. Before passing out, he wrapped the blanket around both of them and they drifted off to sleep while holding eachother.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this was unexcepted. xD The next chapter will be interesting, that's for sure!


	3. The New Things

**A/N: **So, apparently the first two chapters were way too short in my optinion, so this one will be a bit longer - or at least I tried. XD

* * *

She stood there in the frosty, dazzling cold while they were ordered to go outside and watch over the Titans they just caught last week. Since that incident with Sonny and Bean, they never did catch any good ones. But those were real big ones, apparently a 7-meter-class and a 15-meter-class which were rather cocky in their actions towards Major Hanji. Zoey didn't even know why they were outside, despite the winter slowly started to kick in and snowdrops were falling lightly onto the bright green grass and the grass-covered area of the whole Recon Corps HQ, but at least they got gloves and soft wool hoods, the emblem of the Scouting Legion embroidered on them. Hanji turned around to face her as well as Connie, Jean and Ymir and wanted to say something, but when they heard hard, loud footsteps on the stone floor, they all turned their heads in complete silence.

Levi came out of one of the alongside entrances which were bascially around the lower half of the huge castle and a frown was seen upon his firm facial features right before he stopped next to Hanji, then turning around to the others. "Levi, don't tell me, you're going to-" He cutted her off with one hand and Zoey immediately saluted, as well as the others and they stood still, breathless. They didn't even dare to talk or at least something wrong might slip out of their mouths and that surely would be the end of them. Everyone knew that when Levi is showing his frown on his pale face _and_ even cutting the Major off - there was something wrong. Hanji pushed both of her hands into her hips while she arched an eyebrow, looking at him with a frown. "Levi, what's wrong..?" Even the brown-eyed woman could dare to ask the captain such a question, but then again, they were best friends since both of them joined the Scouting Legion, so it was only natural for her to do so. Zoey thought that it was really considerable, despite the fact that Levi wasn't really that thankful when it was going about something similar like this.

"I'd like to speak with Rile. Come with me." He turned away from the group and walked away while Zoey followed him with a stiff walk, wondering what she did do wrong. Maybe it was the sudden leave right after they had sex together. At this thought her face burned up and she still did remember the parts where he had been touching him, as if she were fragile, just like glass shatterd all over the floor. Too bad that he'd already catch her before she had a chance to even touch it. This is why she had so much respect towards him.

They walked into the direction of Levi's office and she let out a relieved sigh, barely noticeable for him to hear, but she still dared to ask, "Why are we going to your office?" The corporal glanced over his shoulder while throwing his head back a bit and smirked which made the blonde female blush brightly. Stepping right in front of the door, he gestured her to walk in first which she actually did. Moving the handle down, she stepped in and stopped halfway, making Levi bump into her and she slowly moved, stepping aside but even that didn't work, because he'd already grabbed her waist firmly. Holding her close, he breathed against her nack which caused Zoey to send goosebumps all over her body and his warm hands moved, tracing over her stomach while he whispered passionately into her ear, "I wonder how office sex is like?"

Zoey moaned a bit while biting her lip softly as Levi's breath resonated from her ear to the gape of her neck. Moving one hand upwards, he pushed her long, silky hair back and gently placed his lips on her neck, making her moan out again. He started nibbling softly while his other hand traced down to her sex, gently brushing his fingers over it, making Zoey both moan out louder and shudder lightly in pleasure. His hand soon unbuttoned her trousers and he slipped one finger inside her moistened clit after nudging his knee between her legs, making her to spread them as wide as necessary. Groaning slightly, Levi pushed his finger in deeper, tracing it alongside her moist walls, making her moan out loudly while she felt the blood rushing to her head, nearly coming. He slipped his wet finger out of her clit and turned her around, so that they were facing eachother.

Pushing her towards his desk, he smirked slightly and after a while, she could feel the desk behind her, pressing against her ass. Levi glanced over her body and slowly slid his hands under her legs while she wrapped her slender arms around his firm, strong neck and the corporal lifted her up. It still amazed her how strong he actually was, despite his short height. But then again, he was humanity's strongest soldier and god only knows how he got that strong. Her fingers were trailing automatically over his toned chest, unbuttoning each single button of his spotless shirt that he always wore under his uniform. His breathing increased from second to second as she pushed it over his shoulders and he rolled them slightly, letting it fall to the floor.

His hands moved forward to her own shirt, tugging it out from her back since the frontside was already open from the warming-up action just earlier. His lips found its way to her neck and while he was trailing up and down several kisses, his fingers started working on each single button and right after Levi was done, he struggled the shirt down her soft, heated up skin and pushed her back onto the table. Zoey breathed heavily while her long, blonde hair was spread out on the wooden desk. He was glad that he always cleaned up the mess on his desk after doing any paperwork. The papers and documents were only next to them in a clean stack without any unnecessary papers poking out from it. He went over her and hissed lightly against her skin, making her moan out again.

Soon, he'd leave her alone, completely dazed and speechless as he started working on his belt, all she could hear was the sound of the belt buckle and she glanced over to him with half-lidded eyes as he started stripping his trousers off as well as his boots, leaving both on the cold floor. Then, all of a sudden, he was over her again, pushing his muscular body against her tenuous torso. Both of his hands sneaked over her back which was pretty much difficult since he was on top of her, but soon Levi could unhook her lacy pink bra and while he dropped it lightly, his fingers found her breast gently, fondling around with her nipple as her breath started hitching.

"Levi.. _ah_.."

The corporal could hear her sweet moan just beside his ear, making him even more aroused and he really couldn't help it anymore. Pushing her legs apart, he ripped her panty open while she glanced up at him and slowly slipped her hands on his cheeks, pushing him down and they got into a kiss, which built up from minute to minute, getting passionate and moist. But the ravenette had other things in his mind. Pulling away from Zoey, he slid down until his breath tickled her pubic hair, making her moan slightly, bringing a finger to her mouth and as Levi pushed his tongue into her moistened clit, she bit down on it, hard. "Hn..ggh..!"

He worked his way deeper into her sex, bringing one finger to it and started rubbing the upperside of it while his tongue started licking her inner walls, making her even more messed up. Bringing a hand to his hair, she got tangled up in it and tried to desperately push his head away. He'd notice that, though. Sliding his tongue out, he looked at her puzzled and she bit her lip while her cheeks were burning up. "Levi.." The captain scooted closer until he was only an inch away from her and he could feel her hot breath tickling his swollen lips, making him smirk. "I want to know what office sex feels like.." She hitched out while he looked at her amused, yet there was a glow of passionate in his dark eyes. He straddled her lightly while positioning himself between her wobbly legs and when he got up further, he already was inside her, making her moan out loudly. He thrusted hard against her clitoris, feeling her walls tightening around his throbbing cock and he hissed while thrusting in far deeper, making both moan out at the same time.

"Fuck.. Zoey,_ fuck_.."

It was just undescribable. Zoey never found sex to be this intense and passionate, but with Levi it was just another thing - a world full of love, passionate and pure lust and she could feel herself dragged into it. When he did his final thrust after doing several thrusts, rolling with his hips while pushing it in and out again, her body spazzed lightly and she could feel herself coming closer to her apex. When Levi removed himself from her and pulled out slightly, she really thought that was it, that was everything, but he plunged into her again, thus making her orgasm loud.

Levi smirked at her while she breathed slowly, glancing into his eyes and she lifted her hands up to touch his chest softly while he lightly grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her towards him, pulling her into a breathlessly kiss. After Zoey pulled away from the kiss, she smiled innocently, wrapping her legs around his lower body, hands still on her chest and whimpered slightly, still having on that innocent grin on her facial features. "So.. this is what office sex is like. I could get used to it." Levi slowly rolled his eyes, while chuckling lightly and pressed his body against hers, whispering into her ear, "Me too, Zoey. Me too. Since you made me love it so much.."

She couldn't help but to smile and they hugged eachother in silence, their wet, sticky bodies pressed up against eachother.

* * *

**A/N: **Dunno if it's longer now.. but for now, enjoy that. xD


End file.
